


Make Me Your Mate

by quetie



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, agh i shat this out quickly, i am a sinner smh, why is this my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetie/pseuds/quetie
Summary: explanation: i was roleplaying as fernand on a game and someone came in as keaton then it got lewd and this happened lmao





	Make Me Your Mate

“Ah-! H-Hurts..”

He was filled; no, overfilled, with the large wolfskin cock inside him.

They knew they had to be gentle, Fernand prepping himself best as possible, Keaton being gentle as possible.

“It will for a bit; you’re not used to so much of a stretch.”

The nobleman grit his teeth, trying to calm his breathing. Keaton took hold of his hands, such small delicate hands in his own wolfskin paws, easing him up and down upon his length.

“I’ll take good care of you..”

**Author's Note:**

> explanation: i was roleplaying as fernand on a game and someone came in as keaton then it got lewd and this happened lmao


End file.
